


Illness - stony

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Tony, M/M, Steve and Tony just started dating, Steve is weird, Tony is still sassy, and sick, but happy ending, but still bulky, moder day AU, no powers au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 18:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: prompt: Using body languageIllness*****Steve is sick and Tony comes to see what's going on.





	Illness - stony

**Author's Note:**

> I suck as Summaries xD  
> another short one. maybe soon I will get to write longer ones?

He took a wheezy breath.It felt like a razor blades shredding his throat as he swallowed and he could barely lift his head from the pillow. Then, the doorbell rang. Steve groaned loudly and pushed his face more in the pillow, not even wanting to move from the bed. But the doorbell ran again and again and Steve groaned loudly.

“Jesus, who is that?” he finally got out of the bed and with blanket around his shoulders he walked to open the door. “I swear if you sell something, I will do something to-... oh, hey Tony.”

Tony arched a brow at him, let his eyes moved over Steve's body, his brow moving even higher up his forehead. “Really? This is why you hid here? Because you are sick?”

“Shut up and go away.” Steve mumbled and tried to close the door, but Tony managed to get inside before he did it. “Oh, come on, just leave me be.”

“It stinks here, you know? And you stink. Where was last time you took a shower? Did you eat anything better than instant soup or take out?” Tony walked around ignoring Steve glaring at him, who stood near the door, leaning against the wall and shivering slightly. “You really look like shit. Did you saw doctor already?”

“Can you leave?” Steve asked, tried to be intimidating, but he started coughing hard, bending over and almost falling, only Tony's hands on his shoulders stopped him from meeting with the floor.

“Okay, buddy, come on. Back to bed for you.” Tony walked Steve to bedroom and even as Steve was bigger than him, heavier, Tony still almost carried him there. He helped Steve get in bed and under covers and gave him glass of water. “You really don't look good.”

“What are you doing here?” Steve wheezed finally when his lungs started working again. He pulled blankets almost under his nose, his words mumbled, but he still was glaring like he was able to throw Tony out of his apartament if he wanted, even if moving out of the bed sounded horrible.

“Well... after you ditched me on our last date for your buddy and then ghosted me on next one for another buddy and stopped answering my texts I was sure it's over. I wouldn't be here if not for your bestie explaining all the stuff. Really, Steve? You couldn't tell me your best friend needs help from his PTSD or that your other friend got stuck in his house, or that you got ill as fuck?”

Steve ducked his face, feeling shame squeezing his chest. Tony's tone was light and easy, but his eyes were full of pain. And really, Steve wasn't surprised. He was the one that was trying to get a date with Tony after he saw him in a gallery watching his own paintings and talked with him without knowing who he really was. Steve was the one that obsessively draw the man in his sketchbook and that made Bucky sick of hearing about him. He was the one that came up with a plan how to talk with Tony, got lucky to see him in cafe shop and start conversation, ask him for a date. Tony was surprised, thinking it was just a joke, even as he came for a first date. He was amazing and snarky and funny and smart as hell and he was _Tony fucking Stark!_ Steve freaked out about it little after he got to know it after their third date. He saw Tony's penthouse in his own tower with _his own name_ on top of it! And then... he just somehow managed to make himself believe he was just one of the many in Tony's life.

“I mean, I hope Barnes told me truth. It would be awkward if I am here and you were okay with third date, some presents and sex. I mean, I can understand it and I can leave right now, maybe after I get you some meds and then leave, cause you look like shit and-”

“He did.” Steve stopped his rambling, small smile on his lips. He always liked when Tony was talking, excited and wanting to show what he was passionate about, but right now it was more with how nervous he was. “I mean I freaked out little and I... I saw you with all that people on the Internet, but I didn't leave the dates because of it.”

“So that mean? Cause you're sending me mixed signals, Steve.” he tilted his head and his eyes were big and hopeful and Steve just wanted to kiss him. But he was sick and he could feel his nose leaking and his throat hurt horribly.

“I would want to take you on another date. If you let me. And I'm sorry for not texting you back. I was stupid.”

“Yes, you were.” Steve saw how his shoulders relaxed and Tony suddenly looked few years younger. “Okay, we can do date. Proper soup and movie on the couch sounds good?”

“Wait, what?” Steve blinked, jerked out of his thought as he heard Tony. “I'm sick. You can't stay here. I meant proper date.”

“Oh, come on, like I'm gonna leave you here.” Tony chuckled and stood up. “Come on, shower for you, change of clothes, I will change the sheets here and get blankets on the couch and order some chicken soup and we can watch movie.”

“Tony, you don't need to do it.” Steve opposed, but tony was already moving, looking through his drawers, pulling out clothes and new change of sheets, then pulling Steve up. “Tony!”

“Come on, Cap. Chop, chop! The faster you got in, the faster we can cuddle on the couch.” his grin was wide and brilliant and Steve really, really wanted to kiss him right now. “Don't worry about me. I don't get sick.

Steve sighed and agreed, taking a slow shower, changing and then cuddling on the couch with Tony. They watched movies and talked and fell asleep together and next day Steve felt a lot of better. Even as he still was sick, there was that lightness inside him and he was feeling happy too.

And Tony... Tony of course got sick after Steve got better. And he complained the whole time and demanded stuff and smiled that small smile that Steve knew meant he was happy. Even as he was feverish and grumpy.

 


End file.
